


IV. Spell - Gust

by 56leon



Series: 2018 Inktober Prompts / Fictober Fills [4]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, super short because I had a twelve hour school day today, this'll probably be the standard for days I can'y physically sit down and write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/56leon/pseuds/56leon
Summary: Inktober/Fictober Day 4. Spell.Cyrus teaches the others how to use minor magic. Tressa is a much quicker learner than he would have expected.





	IV. Spell - Gust

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a fic shorter than 1k words physically hurts me, but I was at school from 9 AM to 9 PM so I had to.........compromise. At least I got something out at all- which is more than I expected from myself, to be honest.

## Every SPELL is a JOURNEY.

##                   ― Lawren Leo

* * *

“The fire must come from your _soul,_ Therion. Stronger! Brighter! Be the flame of the very sun itself!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“H’aanit, bring your shoulders up, pull the sparks right from your heart. Electricity is power in its rawest form, and you alone can harness it!”

“I _triest,_ professor.”

“Tressa.....”

Cyrus stops as he approaches the youngest member of their group. Everybody has taken to practical lessons from each other, anything from casting minor healing spells - Ophilia - to tracking and hunting prey - H’aanit. Today is Cyrus’s turn, teaching them each spells based on their elemental affinities, and it’s been.....about as productive as he had assumed. Magic isn’t necessarily something just _anybody_ can pick up, so hardships are always to be expected for the first timers.

Tressa, however......Tressa is a natural. Wind swirls around her, tousling her hair gently and gliding around her body as if it could lift her into the air at any moment. In all honesty, Cyrus had originally wondered why her natural affinity had been wind, but now he can see that she has control over it like her own breath. She sparkles with the joy of somebody who truly _understands_ her element, and he can’t help but be curious. “You are _truly_ a star pupil. Would you mind sharing your secrets with us?”

The wind dies down as Tressa thinks about it for a moment, but doesn’t dissipate completely. “Well, I just thought of what winds meant to me! And it’s always moving, right? So it’s kind of like me....I wanted to go on a journey, and wind wanted to go on a journey, too! After that, I just reached out, and it responded. That’s not weird, is it?”

“Absolutely not,” is Cyrus’s reply. “Having such a strong connection with your element makes it all the easier to control.”

Her next words surprise him- but at their wisdom, rather than their existence. “I don’t want to control the wind, though, professor. I just want it to help me!”

He pauses for a second before his grin grows even wider. What a student she is, honestly. “Excellent. Everybody, let us take a break for the moment.” Everybody else sighs in relief, but Cyrus ignores his indignance at being shirked in order to beam with pride. For Tressa, her personal magic is her life, the journey that she’s taken to become the person she wants to be manifesting as the wind that pushes her towards that goal, and that’s the purest form of magic there is.

“After lunch, we’ll pick back up right where we left off!”


End file.
